Merry Christmas, Darling
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "Mr. and Mrs. August and Anne Anderson. Yeah, I guess it sounds okay. Although it is a bit of a mouthful. How will we ever fit it all on the wedding invites?"


_a/n: Happy December, everyone! Since December is one of my favorite months, expect lots of fuzzy holiday-inspired oneshots from me soon! And also, it's winter break now, which means I'll have loads of time to write stories all month long! Anyways, enjoy this early Christmas Present... or Holiday Present, for those non-Christmas-y people out there ;) heehee anyways please review cuz they make me happy! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own Covert Affairs. Sorry, guys._

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Darling**

"Do we have to do this right now?"

"Of course we do," Annie smiled and gently tugged Auggie's forearm to lead him down the slushy sidewalk, "If we don't get all of our Christmas shopping done now then we'll have to do it with the mad rush of frantic shoppers in the middle of December. And I know you don't want to deal with all of those lines and crowds and shouting. So can you please try and help me? What do you think of that sweater for Jai?" she asked as she pointed at a shop window.

"I can't see it, Annie, which is another reason why this outing was pointless" Auggie groaned and kicked at a lump of the offending ice near his feet, "And I think I'd prefer the crowds to this snow."

"Could you at least pretend to be interested?" Annie teased and rolled her eyes at him as she continued to lead him along the row of shops. Auggie sighed and let his girlfriend lead him down the busy sidewalk.

"I am interested, Annie," he said as he tightened his scarf around his neck, "No, I really am," he insisted at the disbelieving look he knew she must be giving him, "It's just that it's our day off today and we got up early to come out here. Also, it's really cold and not to mention I'm so hungry I'm about to eat my jacket."

Annie giggled, "Well then, we'll just have to fix that won't we? Personally, I could go for a coffee myself. How about we get you some pie at the café?"

"Mmm, pie sounds fantastic right now," Auggie grinned, a slightly-dreamy look on his face. Annie laughed again and led her boyfriend across the street. The pair hurried into the nearby café and gave their orders to the girl at the counter. Auggie got his pie right away, which he tore into while they waited for Annie's coffee. He managed to wolf it down in a matter of a few minutes.

"Anderson?" the young waitress called and holding up a drink.

"Me!" Annie called out. She grabbed the drink and then Auggie's waiting arm and the pair walked out of the café.

"Anderson?" Auggie asked, a teasing look on his handsome face, "Since when is your last name Anderson?"

"Hmm?" Annie took a sip of her coffee, "I guess I used your last name without thinking about it. Sorry."

Auggie shrugged, "No big deal, darling."

A teasing smile graced Annie's features, "What? You don't like it? Annie Anderson," she paused to listen to how it sounded, "I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

Auggie mulled the question over before answering, "Mr. and Mrs. August and Anne Anderson. Yeah, I guess it sounds okay. Although it is a bit of a mouthful. How will we ever fit it all on the wedding invites?"

"Mr. Anderson," Annie smirked and mockingly placed a hand on her chest, "are you proposing? Because if you are, you'll need to get me a ring first. A big, shiny, very expensive ring. With a diamond the size of my fist," she finished and giggled to herself at the thought of such a massive ring as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Why, my love, are you asking me to spend a year's salary on a silly bauble?" Auggie gasped in mock horror, "Oh woe is me, I guess you're only with me for my money."

"Oh, you know it," Annie teased as the pair came to a stop in front of the jewelry store window along the sidewalk, "That one," she pointed to a ring in the center of the display, "I want that one. It's the one sitting on the red velvet in the middle. I see it all the time when I walk along this street. I can't keep my eyes off it."

"I still can't see it," Auggie teased, "Besides, I thought we were gift shopping. Not Annie-shopping."

"I'm just teasing, baby. And we are shopping for gifts. You don't to get me a gift to, you know."

"Oh, of course I do," Auggie said, "but once we're done with everyone else's gifts. Then you have to take the stuff back to our apartment while I get your gift. You can't see it till Christmas after all."

Annie grinned and gave Auggie a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Auggie wrapped an arm around her waist and returned her kiss, "Now come on, we need to get this shopping done before work lets out and more people start going shopping. You don't want to have to wait in all those lines and crowds, do you?"

"Har har," Annie linked arms with her boyfriend, "Very funny."

"I thought so," He said with a smile, "Now let's go. I believe we have some shopping to do."

It took a couple more hours but, eventually, the duo found the perfect gifts for their friends and coworkers. Arms stacked high with bags and boxes of gifts, Annie kissed Auggie's cheek and said goodbye. She turned around to walk back towards their apartment. Auggie smiled and waved after her. Once he heard her footsteps turn the corner and move out of hearing distance, Auggie turned around and, electronic cane swinging front of him, he quickly retraced his steps he memorized earlier. It didn't take long for him to find his way to the store. A bell above the door chimed as he entered.

"Hello, sir," A friendly male voice greeted him, "Welcome. Do you need any assistance?"

"Actually, yes," Auggie nodded and turned to address the man before him as folded his cane, "I'm looking for something specific," He grinned widely as he added, "I believe it's in your display window. It's a ring on red velvet in the center of the display."

The salesman smiled, "It's a very beautiful ring. May I ask, is it for a special occasion?"

Auggie nodded and a smile graced his lips, "Yes. It is a Christmas present. I am going to ask my girlfriend to marry me."


End file.
